


I am a Dragon

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Flying, Forbidden Love, Girl Saves Boy, Secret Relationship, Thalmor, Tree Climbing, failing, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd prove to her that he was a dragon after all. The brandy told him he could!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> To understand the backstory here be sure to check out my story 'All The Kings Men'. 
> 
> Inspired by that and this prompt that screamed 'yep!'  
> 'Imagine person A climbing a tree while intoxicated (intoxicated with what is up to you).
> 
> Person B: “Now how are you gonna get down from there?”
> 
> Person A: “I’m.. gonna.. FLY!”'

Bleary obsidian eyes opened slowly, his heavy head resting against the desk and his arm currently outstretched before him, fingers still clinging to his glass of brandy. With a groan the mer sat up and pulled a hand messily down his face, smearing sweat and the slightest bit of brandy laced drool down into his beard. The Altmer glanced around the dark prison with an amused snort. 

Rulindil was positively _**sloshed**_. 

His robes and gloves lay in a heap near the rack, leaving the third emissary in his tunic and breeches. His eyes tried to focus on the rack and his amused chuckle resounded heavily through the empty room. 

"You don't loook…so…ah-appea…nice without Imani on you…"

Rulindil managed to get to his feet and swayed dangerously. Using the momentum the top heavy mer stumbled quickly over to the rack, which shook and creaked loudly as he crashed against it, hands gripping it tightly. 

"The Breton…n…nah…. **my** Breton…looked soooo.." unfocused black eyes went to look over the wooden device but had to start himself over about five times before the drunk mer forgot what he was going to say in the first place. 

The elf, however, hadn't forgotten about a little incident that occurred a few weeks past. And at the current moment his common sense whispered confidently and sluggishly in his mind that it was urgent Thalmor business to track down the Breton and prove to her one thing. 

"I..amm a d-dragon!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late. She'd never attempted to enter the embassy this late. Well past the midnight hour Imani walked up the trail. She'd heard that Elenwen had held another meeting but the cause wasn't one she got to take credit for. The Breton gave a tired bemused smirk. It was that Nord, the other discredit to humanity, that had taken all the spotlight this time. Just the day before too. 

A slight nervousness slid through the back of her mind as she recalled the blonde's very blatant distaste for Rulindil and stumbled up the trail a bit quicker and a bit more aware. The split in the road came into view and despite the worry that had currently and most inadmissable settled into her heart Imani smiled. 

The first time she'd gone through and hog tied the Altmer within Rulindil had told her that Elewen had spent _hours_ at the following meeting forcing all who attended to go over the floor plan and design of the embassy for weak spots but found none. 

Ah, Elenwen…did she truly forget the _front gate_?

As if the Breton would truly scale the walls. She was short for pity sake! Not to mention would be caught before she could even start to-

Imani frowned and cocked her head towards the nearby pine and settled her gaze up towards a tree branch as it shook slightly. Any other time the Breton would shrug it off as a owl…but those footprints, large and very messily made nearing the tree, and the scraped off bark around the base didn't belong. 

She faced the tree and cautiously reached for her bow. Something, rather _someone_ , moved within the pine needles. The extra tall and most Altmeri looking owl sat up from his perch about twenty feet up, minus his robes and gloves she noted, and swayed on his seat. 

Completely out of character the mer hefted his arms above his head, wiggled his fingers, and proceeded to do what he'd been waiting to do to anyone that so happened to walk past. 

"….boooo!"

The Breton looked up at him in stunned silence and a most radiant smile overtook his face as he _giggled_. 

_Nailed it_. 

"H-how'd you get up there?!" 

He snorted. 

"Climbed it, Breton."

Imani looked up at him in bewilderment. 

"Rulindil, you're scared of heights remember?" He looked confused as she continued with a groan. "You're totally hammered aren't you?"

He grinned. "I can find ahh...one for you." Her brow rose despite herself in amusement. "Oh?"

The third emissary nodded smartly. 

"...'s in my breeches." he chuckled and laid himself back down against the branch languidly like a black clothed, and drunk out of his mind, panther. 

Imani stifled a giggle and shook her head. 

"And how do you propose I do anything with that hammer with you all the way up there?"

From what she could see in the moonlight the Altmer was truly taking a long moment to process her words, inebriation slowing him considerably, before a smile stretched across his face. A smile Imani had encountered plenty in her travels. A smile like that would be better had on the face of a Nord that placed a wager on a brawl, on the face of someone needing her to go into some cave or crypt, but it definitely **wasn't** a smile that needed to be on the face currently peering down at her from between pine needles. 

It was a smile of challenge. 

The Altmer sat up again and Imani bristled. 

Challenge _accepted_.

"I'm a dragon." The poor Breton looked confused.  
"You're...a dragon?"

Rulindil nodded and to her horror reached up to the branch above him and _stood up_.  
"Rulin-!"  
"I'm a draagon mer, Imaaanii!" he purred "I can flyyy down!"

Imani panicked.

"NO! Rulindil! Don't, you're drunk! You stay put and I'll cal-"  
The mer, spurred by brandy enhanced confidence, jumped. 

The Breton who at any other moment would have been face down laughing at the comical way his arms flapped, and the high pitched ' _ **RRRRRAAAAAWWWWRRRRR!!!!**_ that exploded from his chest, looked on in wide eyed _dread_. No time to call upon Durnehviir and with Rulindil falling now in what seemed like slow motion the Breton scrambled forward. 

Slow motion...SLOW MOTION!

"TIID KLO UL!!"

With just feet to spare time froze the accelerating mer to the pace of molasses just a few feet off the ground and as the shout waned the mer had already landed softly against the dew covered grass below in a sluggish heap. A sluggish, drunk, _safe_ heap. Disoriented, Rulindil pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and looked around in confusion before it gave way to accomplished self satisfaction that he could _indeed_ fly like a dragon. 

The mer positively _beamed_ up at her. "Toold you I was a dragon!"  
Imani slammed her hand over her racing heart and threw her head back "Oh thank go-"

It was then that the Altmer decided to empty the contents of his stomach. Imani stumbled backwards with a yelp, tears pricking at her eyes, and gagged. The one thing the Breton truly couldn't handle was someone throwing up...and this someone was heaving hard and he wasn't being quiet about it. She couldn't see him but the rather loud _thump!_ told her enough. Bracing herself the Breton walked back toward the tree. 

"Rulindil?"

The mer was passed out on the forest floor, thankfully not face down in his own vomit, and had started to snore lightly. Imani sighed as she tried to think up a way to get him back to the embassy. She glanced up at the tree branch that he'd held to moments before and smiled softly. Gently she pulled pine bark and needles from his hair, pulled a strip of cloth from her pack and wet it with water, and as she cleaned his face she giggled faintly. 

"Yes, you are a dragon indeed."


End file.
